


Наперегонки

by reidvest



Series: Серотонин [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Смех Серго разносится над пустым стадионом раскатистым эхом, он оборачивается, чтобы подмигнуть, идя на снижение, и у Тони сердце замирает.
Relationships: Серго Бардземишвили/Тоня Звягинцева
Series: Серотонин [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857577
Kudos: 4





	Наперегонки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



> На день святого Валечки Назарова 💕

Ледяной ветер хлещет по лицу и шее, Тоня не чувствует кончиков ушей и пальцев, вцепляется в древко так, словно раздавит его в труху: последний круг. Она упрямо сжимает губы, чувствуя, как начинает колотить мышцы от перенапряжения, краем глаза замечает розово-оранжевую вспышку, её сносит воздушной волной чуть правее, и Бардземишвили пересекает линию колец за метр до неё. Вот же!

Смех Серго разносится над пустым стадионом раскатистым эхом, он оборачивается, чтобы подмигнуть, идя на снижение, и у Тони сердце замирает, то ли от того, что этот идиот не смотрит, куда летит на такой скорости, то ли от того, что это её идиот, и он невозможно похорошел к двенадцатому классу. Она тоже замедляется, направляя древко вниз, и, когда Серёжа чуть не врезается носом в землю, выравниваясь за полметра и почти спрыгивая с мелы, чтобы развалиться в траве, она аккуратно опускается, легко соскакивая к нему под бок. Серёжа дышит глубоко и быстро, пытаясь отойти от этого кросса, улыбается так широко, что глаз почти не видно, руки раскинуты в стороны, словно зовёт обниматься. Тоня не может насмотреться, выравнивает дыхание, облокачивается, перекидывая локоть через его живот: головой на поле ложиться неохота: замучаешься потом траву из волос выгребать.

Серго переводит взгляд с неба на неё, чуть приподнимая шею, улыбается, будто ничего вокруг не существует. Тоню раньше смущало долго смотреть ему в глаза, казалось: Серёжа видит её насквозь, всю её перепрятанную по карманам влюблённость, все её желания. Сейчас это не смущает: они вместе уже два года, и Тоне не стыдно за свои чувства, Тоня читает его самого бегло и точно, по каждому нервному жесту, каждому движению бровей.

— Попалась! — Небо, ну что за идиот. Тоня смеётся, щипая его за бок, заставляя подскочить, несколько секунд любуется беззащитным выражением лица. — Эй!

— Неженка, — фыркает Тоня, но сделать голос достаточно серьёзным, когда она так счастлива не получается.

Скоро экзамены и выпуск, через неделю матч с ебучим булатом, отец обрывает телефон, пытаясь то уговорить, то принудить её поступить в какой-нибудь скучный вуз, чтобы гарантированно найти после скучную работу, а Тоне уже пришло приглашение во второй состав остропёрок… Тоня так устала думать и бесконечно о чём-то переживать, что совпавшие пара часов в расписаниях и удачно свободное поле - лучшее, что случилось с ней за неделю: просто полетать наперегонки с Серёжей, расслабиться, переключить фокус внимания…

— Эй, не задавайся, ты должна мне желание! — Тоне так хочется его поцеловать, — вот загадаю тебе что-нибудь стрём…

Договорить Серёжа не успевает, заходясь хохотом. Тоня щекотит его беспощадно и безжалостно, наваливается сверху, оказываясь совсем близко к лицу и не удерживается, целуя его смеющийся рот, с нажимом проходясь ладонями по рёбрам вместо щекотки, и Серёжа сразу серьёзнеет. Тоне не надо открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что он чуть хмурится, аккуратно поддерживая её за талию: всё ещё ведёт себя так, словно она рассыплется от неосторожного прикосновения.

— Ну давай, загадывай, — отрывается Тоня, коротко чмокая его в нос и наблюдая как у Серёжи очаровательно краснеют уши.

— Блин я не придумал, — Тоня закатывает глаза, сползая с Серёжи в бок, чтобы не раздавить и устраивая подбородок на сложенных на его груди локтях. — Поцелуй меня?

— Я и так тебя поцелую, дурак, — у Тони от этого почему-то горит шея. — Загадай что-то нормальное!

— Хорошо, — Серёжа хмурится, рассеянно убирает прядь с её лица. — Тогда давай, Тоха, расскажи мне секрет!

Тоня делает страшное лицо, размышляя, но губы против воли разъезжаются в улыбку. Какие секреты у неё могут быть от этого долбоёба, кроме него самого?

— Нуууу, не знаю как тебе сказать, но мне тут нравится один мальчик… — Серёжа под ней напрягается и грустнеет, ладошка замирает у её щеки. Тоне даже обидно: флиртовать она, видимо, так и не научилась. — Да, ты, идиот, ты мне нравишься! Вот мой секрет!

Она пихает его в бок, раздражаясь, садится, выпрямляя спину. Серёжа поднимается следом, и Тоня не успевает осмыслить то, что озвучивает:

— Я тебя люблю, — горло враз пересыхает от того, как моментально нагревается кожа. Хочется спрятаться, но она не может отвести взгляд, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Серго, зацветая улыбкой.

— Тоха! — И Тоня смеётся, когда он заваливает её в траву, обнимая.


End file.
